Heaven's Lights:2
by guardianranger
Summary: No child should ever lose a parent in their life. But! That happen to Maria Katherine Taylor Knight This takes place after Big Time Break-Up.she lost her mother at the age of 2 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Name: Maria Katherine Taylor

Age:2 Years old.

Mom:Deceased-Jo Taylor

Dad:Kendall Knight

Uncles:Logan, Carlos, James

Aunts-Katie

Grandma-Nana-Mama-Jennifer Knight.

Jo Taylor Thoughts on the way to New Zealand.

I should have told Kendall that I was pregnant with his child. We are so young to raise a family together. Told my family about being pregnant-they told me to have to get rid of my child that is laying inside me.

I Jo Taylor inform them I was no longer their daughter if they think of getting rid of my daughter. Don't say anything to Big Time Rush being pregnant and all.

Told Mama Knight if something would happen to me, then I would be sending something special to have forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Maria Katherine Taylor was standing just inside the lobby of Palm Woods-home of her dad-being told by her mother when she could start talking of course. Her mother's agent was the one who was talking to Ms. Knight about Jo Taylor death and now the guardian to her grand daughter Maria who is 2 years old now.

Ms. Jennifer Knight was now holding Maria in her arms. Couldn't believe the sad news that Jo was killed during a hurricane in New Zealand. Wasn't sure how Kendall would react to having a daughter he never knew about.

Katie and Carlos were the only ones in the apartment at the time, when Ms. Knight came holding onto a kid.

"Mama Knight! Whose is the kid?"asked Carlos with his mouth full of corn-dogs.

Jennifer Knight not quite sure what to say to the two in the apartment. "Carlos! Don't even tell Kendall, James and Logan yet"said Ms. Knight.

"Don't tell us what yet?"asked James wondering.

Kendall and Logan wondering who the little girl was in Jennifer Knight arms.

"Kendall! I'm sorry to tell you this but Jo Taylor was killed in a hurricane in New Zealand 2 years ago"said Ms. Knight saying it in the apartment.

Kendall starts crying he couldn't believe his girlfriend just died.

"Mama Knight! Whose is the little girl?"asked Logan this time.

"Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall and Katie! This is Maria Katherine Taylor my grand daughter"said Ms. Knight.

At the mention of Maria last name being said, everyone just frozed in what they were doing at the moment.

"Wait! Did you say Maria Katherine Taylor?" drinking some water. "Is she related to Jo Taylor?"asked Carlos bouncing.

"Maria is the daughter to Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight. Jo didn't want you to know she was pregnant with your child Kendall"said Ms. Knight out loud.

Kendall was shocked in learning about having a daughter with Jo. He slowly walked towards his daughter who was staring at him in the face. "Maria! Sorry I didn't know about you before, guess your mother had a reason for not telling me"said Kendall kneeling down in front of Maria who was staring at him in the face.

Maria at first didn't know what to do at the moment. I mean she was only 2 years old when Jo died in a bad storm. But! Did see lots of pictures of her father, aunt, grandma and uncles that her mother showed to her.

Maria turns towards the other 3 members of Big Time Rush who were just leaning against the counter of the kitchen. "Uncle Bear!"said Maria slowly climbing off of Mama's Knight's lap and racing towards Logan legs.

James and Carlos were shocked of the way that Maria had raced towards Logan.

"What a cute nickname! Logan"said James laughing a bit.

Maria was sitting in Logan's lap who was in the chair at the counter. She stares at the other 2 members of Big Time Rush in the face.

Kendall goes over to Logan and smiles.

"Uh! Since Maria is the daughter to Kendall, where in the world is she going to sleep?"asked James wondering.

Since Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos all have their own bedrooms. Katie shares with her mother.

Logan offered his bedroom for Maria. "Maria! Can have my room"said Logan.

"Where are you going to sleep?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Share the bedroom with her or moved into Kendall's bedroom which is closer to my room, if Maria would need one of us during the night"said Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Going Shopping:

Logan, James, Katie, Maria, Carlos, Camille, Stephanie and Kendall were in the apartment watching television.

"So! What are you going to do with Maria?"asked Camille who was wondering.

Kendall glares at Camille in the face, Maria was asleep on Logan chest-so Camille couldn't sit on him at the moment.

"Mom! Has guardianship of Maria Katherine Knight now"said Katie speaking up.

"What about Jo parents?"asked Camille wondering.

"Wanted nothing to do with their grandchild"said Carlos.

Maria wakes up due to she has to used the pottie. "Uncle Bouncing! Have to use the pottie"said Maria sitting up from Logan's Lap-calling Carlos-for his nickname.

Stephanie saw the look on her boyfriend's face, so she took Maria to the bathroom.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan that Maria was potty-trained before living with them-for like 3 days now.

"What are you going to tell Gustavo about having a child?"asked Katie.

4 of them frozed in what they were doing.

"Hey! What are we supposed to do?"asked Carlos jumping up from where he was laying down on the floor.

"Well! We better head over there and explain why Maria is living with us now"said Logan.

"Sooner and not later"said Katie.

Stephanie comes out with Maria who climbs on Kendall's lap and cuddles.

"We might was well take her with us"said Kendall getting up.

Camille looks at her watch-"Have to get going over my lines for tomorrow"said Camille leaving the apartment of 2J.

Stephanie looks at the guys in the face. "I will go with you to work, than I have to leave"said Stephanie.

Katie goes with them as well.

Few 15 seconds they arrived and are in Gustavo's office.

At first Gustavo stares at Maria who is staring back at him.

Maria wasn't used to seeing huge people. "Uncle Lucky! Why is there a wahle (whale) in here?"asked Maria-calling James his nick-name.

Gustavo stands up from his desk. "DOGS! WHY IS THERE A KID WITH YOU?"Yelled Gustavo.

Kendall stands up quickly. "Maria Katherine Taylor Knight! Is my daughter that I didn't know about, since Jo never told me before leaving to New Zealand like 3 years ago"said Kendall explaining.

Kelly goes up towards the boys. "Wow! If you need any help just ask"said Kelly turning towards her boss.

Gustavo yells."DOGS! GET THIS BRAT OUT OF HERE! TELL THIS KID NOT TO CALL ME AN ANIMAL"Yelled Gustavo.

Maria wasn't sure what she did wrong-knowing it wasn't any good.

"Ok! We shall go now"said Carlos racing out of the doorway.

Katie and Stephanie glared at Gustavo in the face.

"You have no excuse to call my niece that! She's only 2 years old when losing her mother"yelled Katie slapping Gustavo across the face and leaving the office.

James and Carlos were trying to calm Maria down-since they took her out of the office in a flash.

"I'm sozzy (sorry)"cried Maria into James arms.

"Kendall! Help!"said Carlos pointing towards James holding Maria in his arms.

Logan was closer took Maria away from James and held onto her for a moment. Finally about 4 seconds later-Maria fell asleep.

"Logan! How did you do that?"asked Carlos shocked.

Kendall was holding onto Maria now-who had shifted in his arms.

"Seeing Maria doesn't have many things in our bedroom, thought we could take her shopping for clothes"said Logan pointing it out to the others.

"Will asked mom if it's ok"said Kendall.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping:Part I

Kendall, Logan, Katie-who decided to help with the grocery shopping, James, Carlos and Stephanie went to get some things for Maria-seeing she didn't have much clothes with her when living with the boys, Katie and Mama Knight for at least 4 weeks now.

The boys were so busy with work, they haven't had a day off to do some things with Maria.

Kelly had told Gustavo they needed a day off, by glaring at him in the face.

Maria was in Kendall's arms staring at the different things in Walmart.

"Maria! How about this?"asked Carlos bouncing over.

Maria stares at the skirt her Uncle Bouncing got her.

"Carlos! She's only 2 years old"said Stephanie shaking her head at Carlos.

Maria whispers something to Kendall wanting to get down. "Down"said Maria who spots something she wants.

Kendall puts his daughter down on the ground.

Maria races towards the clothing section of the store.

"Maria! Wait a minute"shouted Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James all going their separte ways in the clothing section.

Stephanie and Katie pushed the cart they had some things for Maria. "Boys! Don't understand, little kids like to explore"said Stephanie.

Katie was the one who found Maria holding a shirt, she laughs a bit. The boys are heading their way of course.

"What's so funny?"asked James wondering.

Katie points to the nightgown that Maria is holding in her arms. "Look at the nightgown that Maria is holding in her tiny hand"said Katie pointing to the nightgown.

Nightgown which shows Big Time Rush posing in different ways.

Maria turns towards her uncles standing there with Kendall of course.

"Maria! It's ok you can get it"said Logan kneeling down and picking his niece up from the ground.

Katie puts the nightgown in the cart, they had tow carts seeing one had clothes in it and the other one had food.

Maria falls asleep in Logan's arms.

"We should head back home"said Kendall seeing his daughter fall asleep in logan's arms.

"Camille! Isn't going to be happy"said James whispering it out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Shopping:Part II

Camille was knocking on 2J-she wanted to go out with Logan-even through they aren't dating each other at the moment.

"Hello! Where in the hell are you boys?"yelled Camille pounding on the boys doorway.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Stephanie and Maria who was still in Logan's arms-asleep-since Stephanie had driven at the moment, yes she's also has her liscense.

They saw Camille pounding on their doorway.

"Camille! Is there a reason why your pounding on our apartment doorway?"asked James wondering.

Camille turns towards the boys in the face. "Wanted to take Logan out to eat"said Camille not to happy with Maria being in Logan's arms.

Logan sitting down on the couch now. "Sorry! Kind of have plans"said Logan shifting a bit on the couch.

Camille stands there watching everyone doing something in the apartment.

"What kind of plans? That you didn't even ask me to help you shop"yelled Camille angrily.

Maria had awaken up-she didn't like the fact this girl was yelling at her uncle.

"Camille! Be quite your wake our niece up"said Carlos bouncing over.

"Too late"said Katie pointing to Maria who now sitting on the floor.

Logan and James who were at the couch-pulled Maria between them.

"Maria! Do you want something to eat?"asked James wondering.

Maria nods her head. "Yes! Uncle Lucky!"said Maria.

"Kendall! Maria is hungry"said James trying to pick Maria up from the couch. But she climbed back on Logan's lap and stared at Camille in the face.

Camille was not to happy that the boys went shopping without her. "Why! Did you go shopping without me? I could have help you pick out some clothes for Maria"said Camille wondering.

"You said your all ways busy"said Kendall coming over to the couch-with some milk-in a sippy cup-so it wouldn't spill on the floor, peanut butter and jelly and an apple for his daughter.

"So! I would have made some time for you boys"said Camille.

"Why! Do you want to take Logan out? You two aren't even dating each other anyways"said James pointing it out.

Camille throws her hands up in the air. She turns towards Kendall in the face. "I'm so glad that Jo never told you she had your child! You wouldn't make a good father to begin with, living with 3 other boys in the same apartment"yelled Camille angrily.

Maria brusts into tears-after hearing her mother's name being said. "I WANT MOMMY! I Want Mommy"cried Maria shoving her food away.

Kendall gently picked Maria up from the floor and carried her away from the others and into Logan and his bedroom area.

"Camille! Think you should leave right now"said Katie, James and Carlos.

Camille leaves by slamming the doorway.

Logan, Katie, Carlos and James could hear Maria crying out for Jo. Knowing that she wouldn't be coming back for her daughter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Won't be able to update on Saturday for Sunday. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Mommy Isn't Coming Home:

Maria was asleep in her dads and uncle bedroom right now.

Kendall came out of the bedroom-he now shares with Logan-because Maria has his bedroom.

"I'm assuming Maria is asleep?"asked Katie munching on some food.

Since Ms. Knight wasn't at the apartment-she was away.

Kendall sits on the couch and groans-he is furious with Camille at the moment. He glares at his friends and fellow band-mates. "Maria is asleep in my room, so Logan we might have a guest sleeping in our rooms tonight"said kendall looking at the food that Maria had shoved across the table.

Logan understands what Maria is going through. He wasn't the only one who is angry with Camille.

James and Carlos were watching television-tune a little bit down-so they don't wake their niece up.

Kendall looked at his friends in the face. "How do you explain to a 2 year old that her mother isn't coming back forever?"asked Kendall saying it out loud.

James, Carlos, Katie and Logan frozed in what they were in the apartment.

"Just tell her the truth"said Carlos not sure what to say about it.

"Maria has her father, aunt and us"said James pointing it out.

Kendall glares at his friends and stands up not knowing what to do.

Before anyone could say anything else, Maria had awaken up-she had overheard what her father-Kendall said to his friends-who are now her family.

"Daddy! Mommy isn't coming home right?"asked Maria standing in the middle of the hallway area.

Kendall, Katie, Logan, James and Carlos turned and saw Maria standing there.

Kendall was about to walk towards his daughter who was standing there. But! James being closer pick his neice up and brought her to the couch-where they were sitting on.

"Maria! I'm afraid that mommy isn't coming home"said James who had Maria cuddling next to him on the couch.

Maria knew that Jo Taylor her mom-wasn't coming back anyway. "Ok!"said Maria who ended up climbing onto Logan lap and shifted a bit.

Kendall gently took Maria off of Logan's lap-since he was sitting right next him.

"Maria! You will have Uncle James, Carlos and Logan as part of this family. Plus your aunts"said Kendall hugging his daughter shoulders for support.


	7. Chapter 7

3 Years Later:

I'm going to bring this story up to speed a little bit. Maria is going to be 6 years old in this story, where the boys are a bit older in this story.

Camille well she's trying to be nice to Maria-seeing she lost Jo at a young age.

Maria had arrived home from school-seeing how they live in a family suite at Palm Woods, Now. One that has 5 bedrooms, a view of Los Angeles and the park.

Maria hasn't said much since coming from school, Ms. Knight had picked her up because the boys weren't there-they been on tour-on nation wide. Wouldn't be home in two days.

"Maria! What do you want for a snack?"asked Ms. Knight sensing that something was wrong with her grandchild.

Seeing Maria usually eats something heathly after school.

"Nana! Not hungry"said Maria going into the room-she shares with her father-Kendall-because she still get's nightmares.

Ms. Knight knows something is up. "Maria! What's wrong?"asked Ms. Knight.

Maria turns towards her Nana in the face. "I want Daddy! Uncle lucky, bouncing and bear"said Maria.

Katie comes into the apartment. "Mom! Some kid said something to Maria about not having a mom"said Katie knowing the answer to Ms. Knight question.

Ms. Knight turns towards Maria in the face and back towards Katie of course."Maria! Honey it's ok, You have family who loves you very much"said Ms. Knight hugging her grandchild around the shoulders.

Maria knows deep down-that her family loves her very much. But! She really doesn't have a female-remodel to ask questions.

"Nana! Can I call Uncle Bear?"asked Maria-nickname for Logan of course. She usually goes to Logan if something was wrong-meaning Kendall wasn't available to her.

Before anyone could say anything-phone rings.

Katie answered it because she was closer to the phone. "Hello! Kendall good thing you called, because some kid told your daughter she doesn't have a mom"said Katie telling her brother this news.

On the other side-where the boys were relaxing on their bus-Kendall decided to call his family members back in Palm Woods.

Logan, Carlos and James saw the angry look on Kendall face. They knew something must have happen when they were away.

"Thanks! Katie for letting me know what happen while we were away on tour"said Kendall who looks at his friends in the face.

"Kendall! Is something wrong?"asked Carlos stopping his game.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James could hear Maria saying something to Katie. "I want to talk to Uncle Bear, Please"cried Maria.

"Gee! She doesn't want to talk to us, but wants to talk to Logan wondered why?"said James whispering it of course.

Logan and Kendall glared at James in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maria was having trouble sleeping-due to her nightmares. Her dad wasn't going to be home until tomorrow.

She was about to walk out of her bedroom, when hearing voices coming into the apartment-grabs a plastic hockey stick in her hands and walked out of her bedroom.

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were actually home early. They wanted to see their family and friends. Plus figure out which kid told Maria about not having a mom in her life to begin with.

What they didn't count on was Maria slamming the hockey stick on them.

"Get! Out of my house, or else have Nana called the cops"yelled Maria angrily slamming her stick on the boys.

Katie was coming out of the bathroom and saw Maria hitting the boys and yelling about calling the cops.

Since it was dark in the apartment the boys couldn't see who was hitting them in the face.

"Katie! This isn't funny"said James trying to comb his hair.

Katie turns on the lights and watchs the reactions on her brothers faces. "Sorry! To say I'm not the one whose hitting on you guys"said Katie turning the lights now.

Kendall and Logan turns towards Maria who is standing there of course. Surprised that her dad and uncles were home early.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow"said Maria who is shaking.

"Maria! Why are you still up this late?"asked Jennifer walking into the room.

Maria turns twoards her Nana standing there in her pjs. "Had a nightmare again, was going to sleep in Uncle Bear's and Daddy's bedroom"cried Maria.

Both Kendall and Logan dropped their bags on the floor and scooped Maria in their arms. Both of them saying good night to the others who were standing there.

"We will take Maria in our room"said Logan grabbing his bags and Kendall.

Kendall already had Maria in his arms.

Katie turning towards Carlos and James who were still standing there. Ms. Knight had gone back to bed.

"Katie! Do you know what happen to Maria, when we are away?"asked Carlos who was sitting on the couch.

Katie turns towards James and Carlos who were both sitting on the couch. "Yes! Maria told me who the kid was, if that's what your wondering about"said Katie walking towards her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble Comes Arises:Part I

"Katie! Do you know which kid told our niece about having no mom?"asked James who was sitting down at the table.

"Yes!, But are you sure want to know?"said Katie fixing beastfast for the boys.

Since Ms. Knight was at work she wasn't there.

"Assuming that Maria is still asleep?"asked Carlos with his mouth full of food.

"Carlos! Close your mouth"said Kendall walking out of the bathroom.

"Kendall! Is Maria still asleep?"asked Katie wondering.

"Yeah! She's asleep in my bed"said Logan walking out of the bedroom he now shares with Kendall of course.

"Logan! Why is Maria asleep in your bed?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Maria! Wouldn't let go of Logan last night"said Kendall.

"Ok! Katie spill it, which kid told our niece about not having a mom?"asked James wanting the answer.

Katie puts food on the table.

"Uh! Are you sure want to know?"asked Katie.

"Yes"answered Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James at once.

"It was Piper, sister to Jett"answered Maria climbing onto Kendall's lap.

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall get up from the table and head towards the entrance of the apartment.

Maria stood in front of them of course.

"Maria! Please move out of the way"said James.

Maria glares at them in the face. "No! Can't let you hurt Piper, she didn't mean it"said Maria.

"Oh! We aren't going to hurt Piper, just Jett"said Carlos out loud.

Maria starts to shake again. "NO!"throwing a trantum in the apartment.

"Maria! Honey we won't hurt anyone, we are just going to talk to them"said Kendall trying to get his daughter to stop screaming.

No good at the moment, Maria races into the bedroom of James and Carlos which was closer.

Heard the door slamming.


	10. Chapter 10

Talking:

Maria had refused to budge out of James and Carlos bedroom.

James had to get something in his bedroom, but couldn't since Maria had refused to unlocked the door. "Kendall! Do something"said James moaning.

Kendall knocking on the door. "Maria! Please come out"said Kendall knocking on the door.

No luck so far.

"Wish Katie was here"said Carlos bouncing.

James, Kendall and Logan frozed.

"Where is my sister?"asked Kendall wondering.

"Maybe she went to talk to Jett"said Carlos pointing it out.

Few minutes later, Katie comes into the apartment-followed by Piper and Jett of course.

"What's the big deal here?"asked Jett not knowing that his sister made a mean comment towards Maria of course.

"Well! The big deal here is your sister told our niece that she doesn't have a mom anymore"answered James and Carlos at once.

Piper saw the look on Jett's face.

Jett turns towards his little sister in the face. "Why! On earth would you do that?"demanded Jett.

Piper turns towards Jett in the face. "Face it! The rumors are true around Palm Woods. That Jo Taylor died in New Zealand leaving her daughter to Kendall"shouted Piper.

Jett turns towards the guys standing there. "Is this true about Jo Taylor leaving her daughter to you?"asked Jett didn't know that Jo was pregnant at the time.

Maria could hear voices being heard out in the kitchen area. Slowly open the door and hugged Logan around the waist.

Logan gently pick Maria up into his arms.

Everyone was now sitting on the couch.

"So! If Jo is Maria's mother, than that makes Logan her father"said Jett pointing it out.

Carlos, james, Katie and kendall shakes their heads.

"Nope! Jett and Piper, would like you to meet my daughter Maria Katherine Taylor Knight"answered Kendall who now had Maria shugging in his arms.

Jett and Piper mouths were wide open.

"Sorry! Not many people know I'm the father"said Kendall hugging Maria around the shoulders.

Jett stands up quickly of the shocking news. "Sorry! For the loss of Jo Taylor, Make sure my sister doesn't do stupid things"said Jett glaring at Piper in the face.

Piper standing there. "You can't punish me"shouted Piper standing there with her hands on the waist.

Jett turns towards Piper in the face. "That's where your wrong Piper Amber Lee. Not my fault that our parents gotten divorced, and one of them not wanting you anymore"shouted Jett angrily.

Logan, Kendall, Maria, Katie, james and Carlos were shocked of the news.

"Jett! What happen to Piper's parents?"asked Carlos wondering.

Jett turns towards the guys standing there of course. "My mother had died 5 years ago, father married another girl and they had Piper. But they gave Piper to me to raised-since for some reason they couldn't take care of my half-sister anymore"said Jett sitting down.

"Jett! Let us know if you need help"said Logan.

"Thanks! We better go"said Jett leaving with his 8 year sister in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

3 Years Later:Part I

It's been at least 3 years now, and Maria is now 9 years old.

Maria ended up getting sick at school, knowing that her dad was working with her uncles at the studio for their upcoming tour.

"Please! You can't call them"cried Maria puking into the garbage can again.

Ms. Joyce looking at Maria Knight in the face. "Honey! I have to call someone in your family to come and get you from school"said Ms. Joyce.

Maria cries harder. "No! They are working on their next upcoming tour"said Maria holding onto her stomach.

Ms. Joyce slowly walking towards her phone calling the studio.

At the studio the guys were just taking a short break when they had gotten a call from their niece's school. Seeing they had their cell-phones out in the break room area.

Carlos racing towards the cell-phones ringing in the break room area. Noticed it was a call from Maria's school.

"Carlos! Missed a call"?"asked James.

Carlos looking up from Kendall's phone, seeing his was getting charged up. "No! Kendall has a message, from his cell-phone"said Carlos.

Kendall walking in drinking some water. "Carlos! Is there a reason why your holding my phone?"asked Kendall.

Logan had just walked into the break room area, when Kendall came racing out of the break room in a hurry. "Guys! What's wrong?"asked Logan.

"Ms. Joyce called saying that Maria is sick and needs someone to pick her up from school"answered James hurrying after Kendall of course. Seeing they came together to the studio.

"Gustavo! Isn't going to be happy"said Carlos.

"He's going to have to get used to it"said Logan grabbing their cell-phones of course.

Let's say Gustavo was busy with a situation and Kelly told the guys to go home and take care of Maria.


	12. Chapter 12

3 Years Later:Part II

Maria was laying in her bedroom after getting sick at school. Ms. Joyce had explained to Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James in what happen.

Logan had went to get some medicane and food, since Katie and Ms. knight went on a girl vacation for 2 weeks.

Carlos had poke his head into Maria's bedroom to check on her.

Kendall and James were on the couch waiting on Logan to return.

"What are we going to do with Gustavo?"asked Carlos pointing it out to his friends.

Before anyone could say anything, they could hear Maria throwing up again.

Kendall racing into Maria's room. James and Carlos could hear Maria saying something to Kendall.

"Dad! I'm fine just an upset stomach"said Maria flushing the toilet.

Logan had arrived shortly with grocery bags. "Help!"said Logan.

Few Hours later, Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and Maria were watching a movie.

Maria was sitting between James and Carlos at the moment.

"Kendall! What should we do with Maria?"whispered Carlos who points towards Maria asleep during the movie.

James gently picked Maria up in his arms and walked towards his niece's bedroom area.

Logan and Kendall had followed shortly with gingle ale and some water. Just incase if Maria wakes up and get's thirsty during the night.

They were shortly watching the news on the television. Logan was busy looking at some medical books in his spare time.

Carlos brought something up. "What are we supposed to tell Gustavo?"asked Carlos looking at his friends in the face.

"Uh! We just tell him the truth"answered Kendall yawning a bit.

1 hour later, Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos said good night to each and went into their bedrooms.

Kendall had poke his head into Maria's room, just to make sure his daughter was ok.

Maria was sound asleep in her bed.

Kendall walking into the bedroom that he now shares with Logan-since Maria has Logan's old bedroom.

"Kendall! How's Maria?"asked Logan who was just listening to his cell-phone messages.

"Asleep! Just wishing she would have had said something about not feeling good"said Kendall getting ready for bed.

"Kendall! Maria probably didn't know she would get sick at school. There are alot of germs going around"said Logan.

In James and Carlos bedroom-they were talking among each other.

"Do you think Maria will get better?"asked Carlos who was worried at the moment.

James groans. "Carlos! Go to sleep, we have to be at the studio early"answered James.

"We can't leave Maria here by herself"exclaimed Carlos who was sitting in his bed.

James sits up in his bed and glares at Carlos in the face. "Then we just bring her with us, go to sleep"said James facing away Carlos.

Carlos moans and falls asleep.

It was like 3 hours later and Maria felt itchy for some reason decided to go to the bathroom.

What shocked Maria out of her skin-seeing spots on her arms and face. Did the only one thing in her mind-by screaming.

"DADDY!"Cried Maria.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos heard a scream, they raced towards the bathroom and frozed in seeing Maria with spots.

"Uh! Oh"said Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan at once.

Maria grabs who ever was the closer to her. "I'm dying"cried Maria in someone's arms.

"Maria! Honey you aren't dying, just have the chicken pox"said Logan kneeling down.

Maria turns towards her family members. "I feel itchy"said Maria trying not to itch her spots.

"We will take you to the doctor's tomorrow"said Carlos forgetting they had to be at the studio's tomorrow.

"How! Are we supposed to do that? Have to be at the studio tomorrow"said James smacking Carlos on the head.

"You just said to bring Maria with us today, how were we supposed to know she would have the chicken pox"said Carlos arguing with James.

"Guys! Go back to bed, one of us will take Maria to the doctors just to make sure"said Kendall.

At the Doctor's Office, Logan was the one who ended up taking Maria to the doctor's bright and early.

Doctor Haley Walsh came walking into the room. Logan explained to her in what was happening since yesterday.

2 hours waiting on some tests to be done. Doctor Walsh was looking at Maria's chart-to see what kind of shots she had in the past years.

Maria had thrown up again in the trash can again in the room. "Sorry! I can't help it"wailed Maria out loud.

Doctor Walsh knew that Maria couldn't help it. "Sorry to say, Maria will have to get some vaccines today. Even through Maria did get the chicken pox, measles, booster shot. There are others she needs"said Doctor Walsh explaining.

Few hour later, Maria wasn't feeling that great one bit. Let's say she gotten the flu, Chicken pox and the tenus shot.

Logan brought Maria back to the apartment, seeing he wouldn't be going to the studio at all.

James, Carlos and Kendall were waiting on Logan to bring Maria back from the doctor's.

"Where are they?"asked James pacing back and forth.

15 minutes later, Logan carrying Maria in his arms and some grocery bags in his hands.

"Logan! What happen at the doctor?"asked Kendall wondering why he didn't see Logan or Maria up this morning.

"Maria isn't going to the studio, because I'm staying here with her"answered Logan setting Maria down on the couch.

"You can't be serious, Gustavo will have our heads"said James.

"Maria has the chicken pox and the flu"answered Logan taking out some medicanes.

"Ok! Once Maria takes that stuff, she can come with us"said Carlos.

"Maria isn't going anywhere"said Kendall who had covered his daughter with a blanket.


	13. Chapter 13

Sick:

Maria was sound asleep on the couch for now. Logan had stayed behind to take care of his niece.

Kendall, James and Carlos went to the studio to explain to Gustavo why logan wasn't with them to begin with.

Gustavo blew a fit. "What do you mean Logan isn't here?"demanded Gustavo.

Kelly was in the room too.

Kendall yelled back. "What was I supposed to do then? I can't leave my 9 year daughter alone by herself, especially when Maria has the flu and chicken pox"yelled Kendall angrily.

Kelly smacks Gustavo on the head. "Gustavo! If Maria is sick, the boys should be home helping Logan"said Kelly.

"No! I don't need the DOGS to get sick too"answered Gustavo throwing things around his office.

Kelly turns towards Kendall, Carlos and James. "Go home and take care of Maria until she feels better"said Kelly who turns towards Gustavo in the face.

James, Carlos and Kendall raced out of the studio really fast.

Back at the apartment building, Maria was shaking in Logan's arms. She hasn't thrown up yet during the day.

"Daddy!"cried Maria calling Logan dad instead since Kendall wasn't there to help her.

Logan was gently rubbing Maria's back. "Sweetie! I'm here"said Logan rocking Maria in his arms.

Kendall, Carlos and James had raced into the apartment and saw the scene before them.

Kendall knelt down near Logan and gently took Maria in his arms. "Maria! It's ok I'm here, go back to sleep"said Kendall who gently carried Maria to the bathroom-because she had whispered to him.

Logan get's up to make some late lunch.

"Logan! How's Maria doing?"asked Carlos grabbing an apple.

Logan heating some soup and glares up when Kendall brings Maria back to the couch.

Kendall turns the television on for Maria-seeing she probably won't go back to sleep for now.

Logan turns towards Kendall in the face. "Sorry! Kendall didn't know what to do"said Logan.

Kendall, James and Carlos were confused at the moment.

"Logan what are you talking about?"asked james wondering.

Logan points to Maria who was entertaining herself to the television. "Maria! Called me dad, since you weren't here"said Logan turning his back towards Kendall.

Kendall actually didn't really mind if Maria had called Logan dad. "Logan! I'm not angry with Maria calling you dad. In fact our daughter doesn't seem to mind we are dating each other"said Kendall.

Logan turns around and faces Kendall in the face. "Are you ok with that? With us dating even through Maria is only 9 years old"asked Logan who was worried.

Kendall nods his head. "Which is why you moved into my room give your bedroom up for Maria"said kendall pointing it out.

Logan hugs Kendall around the shoulders. "Thanks! For understanding Kendall, should give our daughter her lunch"said logan putting some soup in a bowl and heading towards the couch.

Maria glaring up from the television and sees her daddy putting the food on the table in front of the television. "Daddy! No"said Maria burying herself in the blankets.

Kendall and Logan glared at each other in the face.

James and Carlos were sitting down on the floor.

"Maria! You have to eat something, don't want to get sicker"said James kneeling down in front of the couch.

Maria peeks out of the blankets. She looks at Logan and Kendall in the face. "I want daddy to feed me"said Maria.

Logan and Kendall sat on the floor together helping Maria-because she was still weak.


	14. Chapter 14

Gustavo Wants A Song:

Maria was still sick with the flu and chicken pox. Carlos was the one who was keeping Maria entertain on the couch-by watching spongebob manthon.

"Uncle Carlos! I don't feel so good"said Maria throwing up in the waste basket near the couch.

Carlos not sure what to do.

Logan and Kendall weren't in the apartment-they were grocery shopping. As for James he was still asleep in his bedroom.

Carlos burst into the bathroom, without knocking on the door.

James was combing his hair in the bathroom, when Carlos came racing into it. "Carlos! What are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm busy"said James yelling at Carlos.

Carlos turns towards James. "Help me! Maria got sick again"whinned Carlos towards James.

James and Carlos could hear Maria calling out for Logan and Kendall.

"I WANT DADDY! I WANT HIM HERE NOW"Cried Maria throwing up again.

James exit the bathroom and gotten dress.

Carlos in the meantime was texting Logan and Kendall to get to the apartment.

Maria was holding onto her stomach, crying. "I want Daddy!"cried Maria.

3 seconds later Logan and Kendall came racing into the apartment with grocery bags.

Kendall racing towards Maria who was crying for him. "Maria! It's ok, we are here"said Kendall rocking Maria in his arms.

"Guys! She got sick again"said Carlos.

James coming into the family room area.

The phone rings, Katie answers it. "Hello! Yeah they are here"said Katie holding out the phone towards the boys.

"Katie! Whose on the phone?"asked Logan who was giving Maria some more medicane for her flu.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos could hear a voice yelling into the phone.

Gustavo yelling into the phone. "DOGS!GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OFF THE COUCH AND GET OVER TO THE STUDIO IN LIKE 15 MINUTES"Shouted Gustavo.

Logan takes the phone out of katie's hands. "Gustavo! Can't come, Maria is still very sick. Ok! Fine we will be there in 1 hour"said Logan slamming the phone down on the end part.

Kendall, Carlos and James glared at Logan in the face.

"1 hour!"said Carlos.

"I'm not leaving my daughter here by herself"shouted Kendall.

Katie shakes her head. "Hello! I could stay and watch her"said Katie.

"Kendall! That's not a bad idea"said James pointing it out.

Kendall shakes his head no. "No way! Gustavo will have to understand I'm not leaving my daughter here with Katie alone"answered Kendall sitting on the couch.

"Then one of us will have to explain to Gustavo why that person didn't come to the studio"said Carlos.

Kendall crossing his arms against his chest. "Fine! But I'm staying here with Maria"said Kendall holding Maria who had stop getting sick.

2 Hours gone by and none of the boys came to the studio.

Gustavo wasn't too happy about it, so he had knocked on the door. Kelly was the one who told Gustavo that the boys had to get Maria better.

Logan, Kendall and Maria had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie together. With Maria sleeping on top of their forms.

James and Carlos were on the couch, knocked on the door.

"Carlos! Get the door"said James.

Carlos glares at James in the face. "Why! Do I have to get the door?"asked Carlos.

"I'm too tired to get the door"groaned James.

Katie was the one told Gustavo that the boys were asleep.

Logan and Kendall ended up getting woken up by the yelling outside of their apartment doorway.

James and Carlos gotten up from the couch.

The 4 of them hear Katie telling Gustavo off in the middle of the hallway.

"GUSTAVO! LOOK MARIA IS STILL SICK, SHE NEEDS SOMEONE TO KEEP WATCH OF HER"Yelled Katie angrily.

Gustavo saids something. "I NEED THE DOGS TO WRITE A SONG! DON'T CARE ABOUT MARIA"Yelled Gustavo.

Kelly shakes her head.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James weren't too happy about that last part being said out loud.

"Gustavo! Is there a reason your yelling at my sister?"demanded Kendall not looking very happy.

Gustavo turns towards his dogs standing there in the doorway. "Where were you dogs? I need you 4 2 hours ago"bellowed Gustavo.

Kendall had Katie watch Maria for a couple minutes. "Look! I can't just get up and leave Maria she's all I have, since Jo is dead"yelled Kendall.

"What would make us not good uncles"shouted James, Logan and Carlos at once.

Kelly smacks Gustavo against the head. "Gustavo! The song can wait"said kelly.

Camille was standing there not looking very happy at the moment. She comes walking towards Gustavo and slaps him across the face. "How dare you say that! How dare you judge a young girl who won't even see her mother anymore. Get out!"shouted Camille angrily.

Kelly pulls Gustavo away from the group.

Maria had waken up from her short nap came walking towards the doorway. "Daddy! Can I have some ginger ale?"asked Maria poking her head around Logan and Kendall's waist to see who was standing outside the doorway.

Camille sees Maria poking her head around Kendall waist.

Logan and Kendall felt Maria poking her head around their waists

James kneels down in front of Maria form. "Sure! You can have some ginger ale"said Maria picking his niece up from the floor.

Maria laughs a bit.

"Camille! Is there a reason why you are here?"asked katie who still isn't happy with Camille.

Camille not sure what to say at the moment. "Just thought Maria could use these, found them in my closet"said Camille giving Logan some pictures of the 4 boys, Camille and Jo together.


	15. Chapter 15

Period:

Hey! Everyone it's me again-Maria Katherine-Taylor-Knight-Mitchell. Yes! My dad Kendall and Logan finally did it-gotten married to each other.

I'm now 12 years old, we are still living at Palm Woods with Uncle James, Aunt Katie and Uncle Carlos. Ms. Jennifer knight my grandma she died when I was only 10 years old, killed with some friends of hers in Boston.

Logan and Kendall were coming home in two days, from visiting their relatives in Minnesota.

Camille has been nicer to me now, she is the usually the one who helps with the situations.

Piper hangs out with the bad crowd, ended up getting kick out school of it. She still teases me about it-having gay parents.

I was waiting on my ride to come pick me from school. While I was waiting on my ride, Piper comes walking out of nowhere, she's not even supposed to be anywhere near me.

Piper was standing with another girl who is my age. Her name is Maggie Grey-yes she is Connect's 3 little adopted sister.

"Gee! Maria how can you stand having gay parents?"asked Piper laughing.

Maria ignores Piper saying mean thing to her. Pulls out her cell-phone calling who ever picked up their phones. "Hey! Can you hurry it up? Piper showed up at school"said Maria telling who ever had picked up the phone.

Knowing that Carlos and James were at work.

Maggie actually didn't like Piper the way she treated Maria. "Piper! Why don't you just leave Maria alone, she didn't do anything to you"said Maggie who sees her two brothers at school.

Piper turns towards Maria and ignores Maggie who races towards her brothers. "It's your fault that I gotten kicked out of school"said Piper yelling at Maria.

Maria starts to walk away from Piper.

Piper grabs Maria by the arm. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you"yelled Piper.

Maria was told never to start a fight withe someone unless you had too. "Hey! I'm not the one who hanged out with the bad crowd in the first place. It's not my fault you gotten exspelled from school"said Maria trying to pull out of Piper's hands.

Good thing Katie came in time to pick Maria up from school. Yes! Katie is 17 years old where the guys are in their late 20's now.

"Maria"shouted Katie racing over to her niece.

Piper glares at Katie knight in the face. "Gee! Your going to stand up to your gay brother"said Piper laughing.

Katie turns towards Piper in the face. "I don't see how that's any of your business"shouted Katie angrily.

"It's on the news, facebook and around the Palm Woods"said Piper.

Maria starts to shake again, something she can't help doing.

Katie brings Maria home, surprised to see Carlos home. "Carlos! Where's James?"asked Katie.

Maria heads towards the kitchen table to do homework.

"At the pool"answered Carlos.

Katie fixes Maria a heathly snack and sats it down on the table.

"Carlos! I'm going to head over to Jett's and have a little talk about Piper"said Katie leaving the apartment.

Carlos nods his head, he already knows how Piper been teasing Maria at school.

Maria went to the bathroom and sees blood leaking down her legs.

She screams which brings Carlos knocking on the door.

Carlos hears Maria scream in the bathroom and raced towards it, only finding it locked. "Maria! What's wrong?"asked Carlos.

Maria pokes her head out of the doorway. "Uncle Carlos! I want Aunt Katie now"said Maria.

Carlos calls Katie on the phone who doesn't answer it. Because she was talking to Jett who was on set-couldn't have the cell-phones on. "Maria! Can't get a hold of Katie. What's wrong? Maybe I can help"said Carlos.

Maria murmurs something out towards Carlos. "I want my dads"cried Maria.

Carlos not sure what to do. "Maria! They will be home in two days"said Carlos.

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT THEM NOW"Cried Maria.

James comes walking into the apartment and hears Maria screaming Logan and Kendall names out. "Carlos! Is there something wrong with Maria?"asked James.

Carlos turns towards James who just walked into the apartment. "Help! Maria won't tell me what's wrong with her"said Carlos.

James knocks on the doorway this time. "Maria! It's Uncle James can you tell me what's wrong"said James.

Maria knew she couldn't tell the her two uncles that there was blood leaking on her legs. She pokes her head out of the doorway. "Uh! There's blood leaking from my legs"murmured Maria out loud.

Carlos and James frozed when Maria mentions that too them.

Carlos dials Katie's cell-phone again.

James calls Logan and Kendall and telling them to call him in As Soon As Possible.

Knocked on the doorway, Maria ended up calling Camille and explain what was going on with her.

Carlos opens the door and Camille hurries towards the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maria was laying on the couch, Camille had helped her with the situation involving the blood leaking between the legs.

Carlos and James were just in shocked, their niece was growing up fast.

"What are we going to tell Logan and Kendall?"murmured Carlos who was still in shocked.

Camille shaking her head. "Boys! Shouldn't be surprised girls just get it all different ages. It will happen every month, so get used to it"said Camille about to leave the apartment.

When Logan and Kendall had arrived back early.

"Camille! What are you doing here?"demanded Kendall not very happy in Camille standing in his apartment.

Maria racing towards Logan and kendall. "Daddy! Your home"shouted Maria who was still in pain of getting her period.

"Did you behave for your uncles?"asked Logan.

"Yes! I was very good for them"beamed Maria.

"Until she locked herself in the bathroom two days ago"said Carlos.

Logan and Kendall looked over to Maria.

"Camille fixed the situation that Maria was in"said James.

Camille leaves the apartment.

"Kendall and Logan! Maria is growing up so fast"said Carlos.

"Yeah! While you were away on the honeymoon. Our niece got her PERIOD!"Shouted James.

Maria steps on James foot. "You didn't have to tell them that"answered Maria.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Maria was sitting in between her two dads-meaning Logan and Kendall who had gotten married when she turned 10 Years old. James and Carlos were playing against each other on their wii.

Katie wasn't in site through she was talking to Jett about his sister's attitude.

"Uh! Guys where's Katie, why haven't we seen her?"asked Kendall wondering Katie wasn't in the apartment.

james and carlos glared at each other in the face. They weren't sure what to say to Kendall and Logan at the moment.

Maria saids something to them. "Aunt Katie! Is talking to Jett"said Maria.

Just as Maria said Katie names, Katie Knight comes walking into the apartment.

Katie sees her brothers sitting there on the couch. "Kendall! Your back early"said Katie hugging her two missing brother she hasn't seen for the past 2 weeks now.

"katie! What's Maria talking about? Something about talking to Jett"said Logan.

Katie glares at James and Carlos in the face. "Gee! am I the only smart one here?"asked Katie glaring over to Carlos and James in the face.

james and carlos pausing their game for a moment.

"Hey! That was harsh, Katie"whinned James.

Katie glares at James and Carlos in the face. "I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO TALK TO JETT ABOUT HIS SISTER PIPER ATTITUDE TOWARDS MARIA!"Yelled Katie angrily.

Maria jumped a bit.

Logan and Kendall glared at their two friends and brothers in the face.

"So! You two weren't going to tell us this when we called?"Asked Kendall standing up now.

"We didn't want to ruin your honeymoon"said James pointing it out.

Maria was in Logan's arms now.

Katie shakes her head. "Let's say Camille had a word with Jett too. She was the one that helped Maria with her period two days ago"said Katie.

Jett was furious in what Piper had said to Maria at school. He had taken Piper across his lap-and gave her some bare spankings.

Now they were standing outside of 2J apartment waiting on one of the boys to answer the door.

Piper was rubbing her bum, she glares at her brother Jett in the face. "Why! Do I have to say sorry to them?"whinned Piper glaring at Jett in the face.

Jett glares at Piper in the face.

Kendall was the one who ends up opening the door and seeing Piper and Jett standing there in front of the apartment door. "Is there something you want?"answered Kendall angrily not happy at the moment with Piper.

Jett nods his head. "Yes! I believe Piper has something to say to Maria"said Jett shoving Piper into the apartment.

Kendall follows them shortly, not to happy with Jett and Piper showing up.

Maria was sitting in Logan's lap in the meantime. She tense a bit when seeing Piper and Jett standing there.

Carlos, Logan and James saw Maria tense a bit. Katie was there too, who was glaring at Jett in the face.

"Give us a good reason not to kick you out?"yelled James and Carlos at once.

Jett shoves his sister closer to the guys, Katie and Maria who was hugging Logan for dear life. "Piper! Has something she would like to say to Maria"said Jett.

Piper staring at Maria in the face.

Logan, Kendall, James, Katie and Carlos noticed the way that Piper had her hand on her bum.

James, Carlos and Katie glared at each other in the face. Knowning that Piper had gotten spank by Jett.

Piper steps back a bit and said it. "NOT MY FAULT THAT WE HAVE GAY GUYS AT PALM WOODS! ALSO NOT MY FAULT THAT MARIA DOESN'T HAVE A MOM TO BEGIN WITH"Yelled Piper angrily.

Kendall, Logan, James, Jett and Carlos stood up now-not looking very happy.

Katie ended up taking Maria out of the apartment-seeing that her brothers weren't too happy with Piper at the moment. "We shall go see Camille"said Katie grabbing Maria.

Jett turns towards Piper. "That's it with your problem with Logan and Kendall being gay"shouted Jett angrily.

"We don't see anyone else having problems with us being married to each other"said Kendall and Logan.

"Glad I don't have kids"said Carlos murmuring it out loud.

"Glad! Your not my sister or daughter"said James .

Jett turns towards Piper in the face, he was about to say something.

When Camille came walking into the apartment. "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR A SPOIL BRAT"Yelled Camille slapping Piper across the face with her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jett, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were standing there, when Camille slap Piper across the face with her palm.

Katie ended up taking Maria out of the apartment, after Piper had made the comment of Logan and Kendall being married to each other.

Camille angrily turns towards Jett and slaps him across the face and storms out of the apartment.

Jett at first stood there. "Hey! I didn't deserve to be slap"yelled Jett angrily.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James shake their heads. They were still furious with Piper who was standing there crying.

"Jett! I would take your spoil sister out of here right now"murmured Carlos who was ready to pounce on a certain someone.

Piper turns towards Jett. "Jett! Aren't you going to do something? She had no right to hit me"yelled Piper who was crying.

Jett was calling his dad on the phone. "Thanks! Piper would be glad to see you again"said Jett hanging up the phone.

Piper, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James were wondering who Jett just called on his cell-phone.

"Jett! Who did you just call?"asked James who was wondering.

Jett hanging up his phone. "Sorry! In what Piper did to Maria, she won't be doing any of it anymore. Piper is going back to our dads in New York City"answered Jett heading out of the apartment.

Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall could hear Piper yelling at Jett.

"Jett! You can't be serious? My parents left you sole custody to raise me"yelled Piper racing after Jett in a flash.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos collapsed on the couch.

"Glad I don't have kids right now"said Carlos moaning at the moment.

"Glad I don't have a girlfriend right now"said James yawning a bit.

"We should fine Katie and Maria"said Logan getting up from the couch.

Kendall, James and Carlos were about to get off the couch.

Katie, Maria and Stephanie (Carlos)'s fiance now came into the apartment.

"Uncle Bouncing! Aunt Stephanie has something to tell you"said Maria who pulls Logan and Kendall out of the apartment.

Katie pulls James out of the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Stephanie and Carlos were talking to each other at the moment.

Kendall, Logan, James, Maria and Katie were talking in Kendall and Logan's bedroom now.

They were out of the apartment and then came back.

Carlos was wondering why Stephanie was nervous. "Stephanie! What's wrong?"asked Carlos.

Stephanie stands up. "We are so young, I'm late"said Stephanie.

Carlos is thinking a moment to himself. He suddenly stands up quickly. "Are you telling me your pregnant?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Stephanie nods her head. "Just found out like this morning from the doctors"said Stephanie.

Carlos hugs Stephanie around the shoulders and yells something out.

Logan, Kendall, James, Maria and Katie come racing into the family room area.

"What's the yelling about?"demanded James and Katie at once.

Carlos and Stephanie turned towards their friends. "Carlos and I are going to become parents"yelled Stephanie.

"Wow! Carlos your going to be a dad"said Kendall happy for his friend and fellow bandmate.

"Where's Stephanie going to be staying once your married and have your child?"asked James who was wondering.

Carlos and Stephanie glared at each other in the face.

Stephanie saids something. "Mr. Bitters! Is letting me stay two doors down from you guys. Until Carlos and I get married to each other, that's where I'm staying"said Stephanie kissing Carlos good-bye.

Maria wasn't quite happy with the situation at the moment. She doesn't want to lose another person who helped raised her. "NO"Cried Maria who raced out of the apartment in a flash.

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James at first stood there confused.

"Ok! What just happen?"asked James.

"Maria just raced out of the apartment"said Carlos.

Katie shakes her head knowing what upset Maria in the first place. "Boys! Can sure be stupid in many things"murmured Katie about to head out of the apartment to look for Maria.

Katie's brother glared at her in the face.

"Hey! We are standing right here"said Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James at once.

Kendall saw the glare that Katie was giving to them.

Katie saids something to the boys. "You just didn't realize that Maria thinks she is losing another person in her life"shouted Katie walking out of the apartment.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos were thinking a moment to themselves.

"Oh! My God"cried all 4 of them racing out of the apartment looking for Maria.

While they are looking for Maria, they see Camille coming towards them.

"Camille! Have you seen Maria?"asked James who was wondering.

"We have to tell her that she won't lose one of us"exclaimed Carlos.

Camille slaps all 4 of them across the face. "How dare you! Didn't you even realize that Maria lost Jo at the age of 2 Years old. Now! My niece is crying her eyes out at my apartment"said Camille walking away from the group.

"Man! Camille sure can hit hard"said James and Carlos at once.

Logan and Kendall walking after Camille.

15 minutes later they had arrived at Camille doorway.

Camille answers the door and just stands there not looking too happy. "What do you want?"asked Camille.

"May we come in?"asked James who came racing towards his friends standing outside of the door.

Camille is thinking a moment. "Uh! How about no"said Camille about to slam the door in their faces.

"Camille! Please we just want to explain to Maria we aren't leaving her"said Carlos.

Camille glares at Carlos in the face. "You did a fine job when Stephanie said about living with her when the two of you get married and have your child"answered Camille this time slamming the door in their faces.

Logan and Kendall glared at Carlos in the face.

Carlos sees the angry glare that he's getting from Logan and Kendall of course. "Hey! I'm sorry how was I supposed to know, Maria would get upset with me leaving the apartment"said Carlos throwing his hands up in the air.

"But! Stephanie and You aren't getting married anytime soon. So! Spend that time with Maria when we aren't busy"said James.

Carlos looks at his friends.

Katie opens the doorway and is standing there.

"Katie! Can we come in?"asked Kendall looking at his sister in the face.

Katie glares at her brothers in the face. "No! It's not my apartment and Camille would kill me if I let you inside her apartment"said Katie who is standing there.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

_Maria had refused to budge to talk to any of her uncles and dads for the next four months_

_Camille and Katie were the only ones she would talk to at the moment._

_Kendall, Carlos-who was feeling bad that Maria wouldn't talk to anyone of them at the moment, Logan and James._

_They really wanted Maria to come back to the apartment, but since she's been staying with Camille._

_Stephanie was currently sitting in 2J and heard the terrible news, She watched her fiance pacing back and forth in the apartment. _

_Kendall, Logan and James were sitting on the couch, just staring at the television._

_"Guys! Can't you just walk to Camille and demand to see Maria"said Stephanie who was starting to show her baby bump._

_James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan glared at Stephanie in the face._

_"Stephanie! It's not that easy to get passed Camille in the first place"said Kendall pointing it out._

_"Maybe, Logan could do something, I mean used to date Camille"said Stephanie pointing it out towards the other 3 in the room._

_Logan stand up and put his arms up in the air. "Uh! No don't even go there"said Logan._

_Kendall knew how Logan when Camille cheated on him while on tour._

_The 5 of them frozed, when Maria came walking into the apartment._

_"Maria! Thank god your ok"said Logan and kendall racing towards Maria of course._

_Maria steps back a little bit. "I understand that Uncle Carlos will be always be with us, just not in the same apartment anymore in the future. I didn't want to selfish anymore. I'm sorry the way I have been behaving lately, just didn't want to lose someone else in my family"answered Maria._

_Carlos knelt down in Maria's level height. "Maria! We understand why you didn't talk to us for the last 4 months now. But! We will always love you no matter what happens"said Carlos._

_Maria nods her head. "OK! Bye"said Maria skipping out of the apartment._


	21. Chapter 21

_1 Year Later:Part I_

_Maria is now 13 Years old, is starting the 7th grade now. _

_Carlos and Stephanie are now married are expecting twins. Wow! I will need names, if you have any names, please so give them to me._

_Big Time Rush are going on tour again._

_Katie is 18 Years old in the chapter._

_Ms. Knight is no longer in this story, she died of cancer when Maria was only 10 years old._

_Logan, James and Kendall are there for Maria well sometimes. Camille sometimes helps with some situations._

_Piper was sent back to her dads-place in New York City. Jett couldn't stand it the way his sister was treatiing Maria, just because her father-Kendall was gay._

_As for Jett-he's gay also to a young guy name Jimmy White._

_Gustavo finds out his ex-wife left him with twins, so now he has custody of them. _

_Yeah! You can guess they are a boy and girl who are both 12 years old._

_Maria is now sitting in the waiting room of the Rocque Recording studio area. Lauren Rocque and Micheal Rocque are trouble makers they came racing into the studio area._

_"Who in the hell are you?"demanded Micheal who was wondering-and had a crush on this young girl who was sitting waiting on her dads and uncle who were singing and dancing for Gustavo and Griffin at the moment. _

_Maria stands up quickly and about to walked towards the bathroom._

_Lauren grabs Maria by the arm. "Hey! My brother ask you a question"said Lauren._

_Maria sightly grabs Lauren's wrist away from her. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME"Yelled Maria who was angry at these two trouble makers._

_Stephanie was coming out of the bathroom, and saw the whole thing. "Maria! Are you ok?"asked Stephanie._

_Maria nods her head, rubbing her arm, which was turning purple._

_Stephanie turns towards Lauren and Micheal Rocque who were just standing there smiling at each other. "Don't think this is very funny"yelled Stephanie angrily._

_Stephanie and Maria were at the studio surprising the guys in bringing them food._

_"Gee! Lady don't have a cow, we were only joking"said Micheal._

_Griffin was coming out of the studio, shouts something to Gustavo. "Gustavo! Believe your two trouble makers are here and take care of it"said Griffin walking out of the studio with his two guards._

_Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and kelly saw Gustavo storm out of the studio, could hear yelling going on._

_Gustavo comes out of the studio and sees his two kids he now has custody of now. Lauren and Micheal were standing there smiling a something. Saw Stephanie yelling at them for something, noticed Maria rubbing her arm. "Mr. Carlos Garcia! Your wife is here with Maria"said Gustavo._

_Carlos hears Gustavo say that Stephanie was at the studio with Maria. "Stephanie is here with Maria"said Carlos walking out of the studio._

_Logan, Kendall and James walking out of the studio._

_"Dad! Tell this lady we didn't mean it"said Lauren._

_"What! Did you do?"asked James who was wondering._

_Lauren and Micheal looked at each other in the face._

_Micheal turns towards Maria in the face and asked her a question. "Would you go out with me on a date?"asked Micheal._

_Gustavo, Kelly, Logan, James, Stephanie-not looking happy at the moment, Kendall and Carlos looked at Maria who was rubbing her arm._

_Maria sees her family members standing there-meaning the guys watching everything going on at the moment. _

_Logan, Kendall and James are kind of shocked of seeing one of Maria's arm turning purple, since she is hiding behind them at the moment._

_"Maria! Who did that to you?"asked Kendall pointing to his daughter's arms._

_Maria murmurs something to her dads. "Lauren Rocque did, when Micheal asked who I was by swearing at me a few minutes ago. Aunt Stephanie saw the whole thing"answered Maria who was shaking through._

_Micheal asked the question again. "So! Would you go out with me on a date?"asked Micheal who stares into Maria family members._

_Kendall turns sightly towards Lauren and Micheal. "Give us a reason why you would to that to my daughter?"demanded Kendall angrily._

_Micheal and Lauren shocked in learning that Kendall of Big Time Rush has a daughter. Who was actually standing right in front of them in the studio._

_"Wait! Your saying your dad is Kendall Knight?"asked Lauren shocked._

_Maria turns towards Lauren and Micheal in the face. "Gee! Meet my parents-Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell who are my dads, Uncle Carlos, Aunt Camille who you haven't met yet, Aunt Stephanie who isn't a cow, and Uncle James"answered Maria walking by Lauren and Micheal and slams her fist right next to Micheal's face._

_Micheal was scared when he saw Maria coming towards him at the moment._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Micheal is very scared at the moment, when Maria came slamming her fist right next to his head.

Lauren was standing there watching everything going on. She turns towards her father Gustavo and Big Time Rush. "Well! Aren't you going to do something? She could have hurt him"said Lauren pointing to Maria.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Stephanie and James glared at Gustavo in the face.

Maria was already out of the studio in a flash.

Stephanie turns towards Micheal and Lauren Rocque in the face. She was very furious with the two of these troublemakers. "Don't you ever swear to my niece ever"yelled Stephanie who walks out of the studio.

Kendall had already left the studio to help Maria with the arm, which was turning sightly purple.

Logan, James and Carlos were standing there, not looking very happy with Lauren, Gustavo and Micheal at the moment.

Carlos steps up close to the kids. "Don't you ever call my wife a cow, your lucky that Maria didn't chose to hit Micheal in the face"yelled Carlos walking out of the studio in a flash.

"It's up to Maria if she wants to go out with you, But after what Lauren did to her earlier, that's not going to happen any sooner"answered James and Logan angrily.

Gustavo turns towards Lauren and Micheal in the face. "Your grounded! Can't believe you would do something like that"yelled Gustavo.

Lauren and Micheal turned towards Gustavo in the face.

"Hey! It's not our fault that our mom didn't tell you about having us"yelled Micheal.

"Not! Our fault we are stuck with a terrible fat turd of a father, who wasn't ever there for our mom"yelled Lauren.

Kelly, James and Logan saw Gustavo storm into his private office and slammed the door.

"Lauren and Micheal! Think you went a little to far"said kelly angrily.

Few Hours later, Maria was resting her head on Kendall's lap. They were watching a movie in the apartment and she fell asleep.

Carlos and Stephanie were at their apartment-next door to 2J.

Logan and James came into the apartment.

"Hey! Kendall we are back"said James.

Kendall just nods his head.

"How's the arm?"asked Logan who saw Maria sleeping on Kendall's lap.

Kendall points towards the sightly purple bruise. "Maria just fell asleep like 3 seconds ago, gave her some medicane"said Kendall shifting a bit on the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

Micheal Rocque

_Maria was reading a book on the neon orange couch in the apartment. katie was there doing something in the apartment._

_Logan was reading a medical book in his bedroom, shares with Kendall now since they are married to each other._

_Carlos wasn't in the apartment, was out with Stephanie now._

_James was at the pool-who knows doing something._

_Kendall was grocery shopping._

_Micheal Rocque is standing outside of the doorway of 2J. He really wanted to go out with Maria, but wasn't sure what she would say to it. Seeing none of the 4 members of big time rush came to see his father at the recording studio at the moment._

_Maria answered the door of the apartment. She was shocked in seeing Micheal standing there._

_Micheal standing there. "Uh! Is there any way I could come in?"asked Micheal._

_Maria stands there in shocked of seeing Micheal. "Dad! Micheal Rocque is here"shouted Maria._

_Logan Mitchell hears Maria calling out to him from the bedroom._

_Katie Knight was already standing there not looking very happy with Micheal at the moment._

_Logan overhears Katie saids something to Micheal Rocque. _

_Katie marches in front of Micheal."GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T PUNCH THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT MARIA KNIGHT LIKE THAT"Yelled Katie angrily._

_Logan is standing behind Maria-whose arms was wrapped in a bandage, she didn't want anyone to noticed the purple bruises and ask questions._

_Micheal standing there. "Just want to apolozie to Maria, Lauren does stupid things which get on my nerve"said Micheal._

_Maria is standing there at the moment._

_Before Maria could say anything to Micheal._

_Kendall, James, Stephanie and Carlos came into the hallway saw Micheal standing there._

_What shocked the 4 of them in what Maria said to Micheal._

_Maria sees Kendall with grocery bags in his hands, Stephanie and Carlos holding something in their hands and James holding onto a towel in his arms. "Micheal! Just come into the apartment so we don't get looks from people"said Maria._

_Micheal steps into the apartment._

_James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Stephanie are sitting down on the couch. Maria was sitting in between her two dads._

_Micheal was leaning against the wall of the family room area._

_"Give us a good reason not to kick you out of the apartment?"demanded James, Carlos, Stephanie and Kendall at once._

_"Came to say sorry for the way Lauren has been acting towards Gustavo and Maria. I'm sorry for what we said to you Mrs. Garcia back at the studio we were only joking"said Micheal._

_Maria stands up sightly due to her bruise arm. "Micheal! Your forgiven in what happen at the studio, but for my dads, uncles and aunts they aren't so forgiving when it comes to protecting me against people. so it will take a while for them to forgive you and lauren"said Maria sitting back down in between her dads._

_"Ya! What Maria said"answered Carlos, Stephanie, Katie, Kendall and James at once._

_Logan doesn't say anything he just nods his head._

_Micheal said something to Maria. "So! Would that mean won't go out with me? After what happen a couple days ago?"said Micheal who wondering._

_Maria felt her family tense a bit at the question being ask. Standing up from the couch and motion Micheal towards the doorway of the apartment. "After what happen a couple days at the studio, the answer is no"said Maria saying it very loudly in the apartment._

_Micheal nods his head. "Understand"said Micheal about to leave the apartment._

_Maria stops him from leaving the apartment. "It doesn't mean we can't be friends, since your going to be living with the fat turd of a father in the future"said Maria whispering it towards Micheal._

_Micheal nods his head. "That's I can go with, Thanks"said Micheal leaving Palm Woods for now._

_Maria walks back into the apartment, sees the strange looks from her family members. "What! Is there something wrong?"asked Maria._

_"Maria Katherine Knight! What did you say to Micheal?"demanded James, Kendall and Stephanie at once said out loud._

_Maria stands there at the moment. "I kind of don't want to tell you"said Maria going to her bedroom._

_"Maria! Open this door"yelled James knocking on the doorway._

_"Go Away"yelled Maria who is laying down on her bed, staring at a picture of Jo Taylor._

_Logan was actually the one who came into his old bedroom, which is now his daughers. Saw the picture that Maria was holding in her hands. _


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren Rocque:

_Maria had returned into her home-saw the looks she was getting from her family members. "Is there something wrong?"asked Maria who was wondering._

_"What did you say to Micheal?"demanded Stephanie, James,Carlos and Kendall who were wondering._

_Maria not sure what to say to her family members. "That's between Micheal Rocque and I"said Maria heading into her bedroom._

_"Maria! Open this door"yelled James knocking on the doorway._

_"Go away"shouted Maria laying down on her bed, staring at the picture of Jo Taylor._

_Logan actually was the one who had walked into his old bedroom area. He sees the picture of Jo Taylor in Maria's hands._

_Kendall, Stephanie, Carlos, Katie and James were waiting when Logan came walking into the kitchen._

_"Logan, Did Maria tell you anything?"asked James who was combing his hair._

_Logan shakes his head. "No, Didn't even talk to Maria about Micheal"said Logan heading towards the bedroom he shares with Kendall._

_Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Stephanie and James looked at each other in the face._

_"Ok, Something is wrong"said Stephanie sitting down on the couch._

_Kendall heads towards his bedroom he shares with Logan-his husband._

_Logan was laying on the bed-staring at the ceiling. _

_"Logan, what's wrong?'asked Kendall sitting down._

_"Jo Taylor! She didn't have to die in New Zealand, leaving Maria with you"said Logan whispering it._

_Kendall heard that part being said, he glares at Logan in the face. "Why! On earth would you say that? I thought we were doing fine in rasing Maria"answered Kendall angrily about to storm out of his bedroom._

_Logan sat up on the bed. "Kendall! You didn't see Maria staring at Jo Taylor's picture a couple minutes ago"said Logan._

_Before they could say anything, there was a scream being heard in the family room area._

_Kendall, Maria and Logan racing out of their bedrooms, well maria was still holding onto Jo Taylor's picture._

_"What's going on?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Stephanie holding her stomache. "Something is wrong, it's way to early"wailed Stephanie._

_3 Hours later at the hospital, everyone was waiting on the news. Since Stephanie Garcia went into labor with twins, Carlos was there helping his wife._

_Gustavo had brought Lauren who wasn't quite happy, Micheal was happy in seeing Maria who was staring at everyone in the chairs._

_"Gee! Why would you want forgive my stupid brother?"demanded Lauren not too happy being at the hospital._

_Big Time Rush-minus Carlos since he was with Stephanie at the moment._

_Micheal shakes his head. "Lauren, Is angry that she doesn't have any friends here"whispered Micheal._

_James heard Micheal saying it towards Maria who smiles at. He stands up and whispers something into Micheal's ear. "Don't even think of doing anything stupid to my niece"whispered James into Micheal's ear._

_Logan, Kendall, Lauren and Gustavo saw Maria smacking James on the head with her book._

_"Uncle James! Don't be mean to my BOYFRIEND"said Maria _

_"BOYFRIEND"Shouted Lauren, Gustavo, Kendall and James at once._

_Logan and Katie saw the wink that Maria gave to Micheal-seeing they were only joking._

_"There's no way your dating my daughter"said Kendall arms folded._

_"There's no way I'm letting you date one of the dogs kid ever"said Gustavo._

_Maria and Micheal laughing._

_"Gee, We aren't even dating each other just being friends first"answered Micheal who was laughing._

_Lauren smacks Maria in the face. "How dare you, joke like that"said Lauren smacking Maria across the face._

_Maria holds her face she burst into tears. _

_Micheal glares at his twin sister Lauren in the face. "What is your problem?"answered Micheal angrily._

_Lauren turns towards her brother Micheal in the face. "You always make friends first"yelled Lauren._


	25. Chapter 25

Twins:Part I

Stephanie Garcia was in alot of pain was yelling at Carlos for nothing. "I never want to have kids again"yelled Stephanie.

Carlos apolozing to his wife. "Baby, I'm so sorry"said Carlos whispering it to Stephanie's ears.

3 Hours later, Carlos was told to get out of the room he was with his wife.

Micheal was furious with Lauren his twin sister.

Maria was holding her cheek, tears coming down her face.

Logan, Kendall and James standing up now.

"How dare you hit her"said Kendall.

Lauren glares at Big Time Rush in the face. "Not my fault that my stupid twin brother and Maria decided to trick you guys saying they were boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place"answered Lauren.

Maria suddenly didn't feel so good. "Dad, I don't feel so good"said Maria.

Logan gently felt Maria's head at the moment. "Guys, Going to take Maria home ok"said Logan picking Maria up in his arms and about to leave the hospital.

Katie was the one who had taken Maria home, after seeing a doctor for her niece.

Lauren get's a smack on her butt from Gustavo at the moment.

"Lauren, That is enough out of you"said Gustavo smacking Lauren on the butt of course.

Lauren rubs her butt.

Carlos comes racing into the waiting area.

"Carlos, Did Stephanie have her twins yet?"asked James who was wondering.

"No, She kick me out of the room"said Carlos crying.

"Carlos, what's wrong?"asked kendall who was wondering.

"Guys, It's way too early for them to be born"wailed Carlos.

8 Hours later, Carlos was lead into the room where Stephanie was sleeping at the moment.

Nurse June Star was feeding one of the twins she glares up and sees Carlos coming into the room.

Carlos had tears coming down his face. "Are they ok?"asked Carlos tears coming down his face.

Logan, Kendall and James coming towards the nursey, after Carlos told them that the twins were born of course-both being premature at the moment.

_**Name: Rina Garcia**_

_**Born: December 24th**_

_**Weighs: 99 pounds and 12 iches at the moment.**_

_**Father:Carlos Garcia.**_

_**Mother:Stephanie Garcia**_

_**Name:James Christian Garcia**_

_**Born:December** 24th_

Carlos points to his daughter and son who were on a breathing machine for now.


	26. Chapter 26

First Day At Home:Part I

_It was the first day to that Stephanie and Carlos could finally bring their twins to the apartment-they had brought together now-close to 2J of course._

_Maria at the moment was sitting in between Kendall and James who were playing a video game of course._

_Katie and logan came walking into the apartment._

_"Hey, The babies are here at apartment 2L"said Katie shouting it._

_Kendall saved the game they were playing. "Let's go see them"said Kendall slowly getting up from the couch._

_James, Logan and Katie following Kendall out of the apartment._

_Maria was just sitting on the couch._

**_Carlos was sitting with his twins-on the couch. Stephanie was about to sit down-knocked on their apartment doorway._**

_Stephanie answers the door and sees Katie, Kendall, James and Logan standing there of course. "Carlos, Guess who came too see us?"asked Stephanie walking into the apartment doorway._

_Carlos looks up in seeing his friends and little sister. _

_"They are so cute"said katie _

_Carlos walks Rina towards the baby carrier in the apartment that was already set up for the twins._

_Stephanie and Carlos both noticed that Maria wasn't with their friends._

_"Aren't you boys forgetting something"said Stephanie._

_james, kendall and logan were confused._

_"What are we forgetting?"asked james._

_katie shakes her head at the boys. "Meaning you left Maria alone in the apartment"said Katie._

_Logan and Kendall racing back to 2J at once._

_Maria was still sitting there-when they had left the apartment like 35 minutes ago._

_Kendall knelt down in front of his daughter's form. "Maria, We are so sorry"said kendall picking maria from the couch._

_Maria lays her head down on Kendall's shoulders._

_Logan was still worried about Maria through, she hasn't said much since getting slapped at the hospital like 4 months ago._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

_It's been at least over 1 year now, since the birth of Rina Garcia and her brother James Christian Garcia._

_Maria was fast asleep in between her dads and uncle on the couch. She hasn't been feeling that well-actually haven't told them of course._

_(Flashback) of Maria sleepwalking one night-due to a nightmare._

_katie was coming from Camille's apartment-girl bonding time, when she saw Maria slowly walking on the stairs towards the lobby. "Maria, What are you doing up so late?"asked Katie who was standing by the apartment 2J doorway._

_Maria didn't even hear her aunt saying something._

_Katie saw Maria walk slowly down towards the stairs. She raced inside the apartment and woke up Kendall who was asleep on the couch. "Kendall Knight! Wake up"shouted Katie out loud._

_In which woke up Logan and James racing out of their bedrooms in a flash._

_"Katie, What's wrong?"asked James yawning._

_kendall wakes up too._

_"Maria she didn't hear me calling out to her"said katie._

_"Katie, Maria is asleep in her bedroom"said kendall._

_Katie smacks Kendall on the head. "Just saw Maria heading towards the stairs, you can go check"answered Katie._

_James comes racing back into the kitchen area. "Katie is right, Maria isn't in her bedroom asleep"shouted james hurrying putting on some shoes._

_Like 40 minutes later, they found Maria sitting down on a chair in the pool area._

_"Maria, Are you ok?"asked James racing towards his niece._

_No answer came out of Maria's mouth._

_Maria just sat there-looking at empty air in front of her form._

_Kendall kneels down in front of his daughter's form. "Maria, Honey tell us what's wrong?"asked Kendall._

_James saids something. "It's getting a little bit chilling, we should head back inside before Gustavo has our heads if we get sick"said James._

_Maria snaps out of her sleep walking trance-stares at her dads and uncle who were outside in their night clothes. She looks around and sees that she was sitting down."Uh, How did I get here?"asked Maria._

_Logan, james and kendall knew at once that Maria must had sleep walk._

_"Sleepwalking"answered James._

_Maria slowly falls back to sleep._

_"Maria, Let's get you back upstairs"said Logan gently picking Maria up in his arms._

_(End of Flashback) for now._

_Logan, James, Kendall and Maria were asleep on the couch. Katie was spending some time with Carlos and Stephanie at their apartment._

_Maria had awaken up earlier than ususal, she hasn't told her dads and uncles about having nightmares again. Slowly getting up from the couch she walks towards the bedroom-which was kendall's old bedroom-which is now hers._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

_James had awaken up and noticed that Maria wasn't with them on the couch. He had awaken the others two to go to bed in their bedrooms._

_Logan and kendall heading towards their bedroom area._

_James heading by his bedroom-but stopped and saw Maria fast asleep on top of the bed in Kendall's old bedroom area._

_Author's Note: Decided to change that part-where Maria now she has Kendall's-her father bedroom-instead of logan's bedroom now._

_Where in the beinging she had Logan's bedroom which. Kendall had moved into Logan's bedroom that they now share together now. Seeing that Kendall's bedroom was a little bit bigger than Logan._

_Maria felt someone gently placed her underneath the covers on the bed._

_James gently picked Maria up from the top and placed her underneath the covers. But! While he was doing that-felt Maria burning up a bit. "Maria, Why didn't you say something sooner?"whispered James leaving the bedroom area-not sure about waking his two buddies up from their sleep._

_But knowing he would get into trouble for not waking them._

_Logan was already in bed asleep now._

_Kendall was curled up next to his husband._

_James comes jumping onto the bed._

_Logan and Kendall sitting up in their beds._

_"Katie, Weren't you spending the night at Carlos and Stephanie's?"asked Logan eyes not open._

_James shakes his head. "NO! Does it look like I'm Katie"said James._

_Kendall wakes up and sees James sitting on the bed. "James, reason why your in our bedroom?"asked kendall._

_That's when they heard-Maria coming into their bedroom."Daddy! Can I sleep with you?"asked Maria shaking._

_Kendall sees that James is about to say something._

_Logan moves a bit in the king size bed._

_Maria climbs onto the bed-top covers._

_"Bye, Uncle James"answered Maria curling up on the bed._

_James leaves the bed-and whispers something into Kendall's ear._

_Once James leaves Kendall's and Logan's bedroom area._

_Kendall felt Maria's forhead-when James told him-that her forehead was warm. He sighs-not wanting to wake Logan up who was asleep in the bed. Slowly getting out of the bed-to check his daughter's temperature._

_Logan felt the bed moving a bit-he sightly opens his eyes-and saw Kendall getting out of their bed-and heading towards the bathroom area._

_Probably going to the bathroom._

_Maria had accidently punched Logan and Kendall who decided not to check his daughter's temperature at the moment-since she was fast asleep at the moment._

_Logan sits up in bed, seeing Maria tossing in her sleep._

_Kendall sits up in the bed-sees his husband sitting up."Logan, James said that Maria forehead was warm earlier. I don't want to wake her up right now"whispered Kendall to Logan._

_Logan was taken of the news given by Kendall of course. He felt Maria's forehead to see what was going on._

_Maria suddenly raced out of her dads's bedroom in a flash. _

_Didn't even hear racing footstep coming out of the apartment._

_James was woken up-due to the apartment door being slammed. Saw Logan and Kendall putting their shoes on their night clothes._

_"Maria, Wait a minute where are you?"shouted Kendall racing after his daughter in a flash._

_Maria knocking on Carlos and Stephanie's apartment doorway._

_Good thing that Katie was the one who answers the doorway._

_Katie yawns a bit. "Maria! What's wrong?"asked Katie seeing her niece standing there of course._

_Maria not sure what to say at first._

_Carlos steps out to see his friends racing into their directions._

_"Maria, Sweetie you can't knock on Uncle Carlos and Aunt Stephanie at 5:00am in the morning"said James yawning._

_Maria shaking having a nightmare. "I want my mom, get her for me right now"demanded Maria-in a trance like state._

_Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Logan and James (closing Carlos apartment doorway area). back at their apartment-at 2J, Carlos leaving a note to Stephanie in where he is now._

_"Maria, your mother she's not coming back"said Carlos._

_Maria tears coming down her face. "No! She promise wouldn't leave me. She promised me"cried Maria._

_Kendall gently picked Maria up in his arms. Rubbing her back a bit. "Maria, We can't bring your mom back she's in heaven watching over us. You have your uncles and aunts here"said Kendall._

_Maria shaking again-this time she threw up all over Kendall of course._

_Carlos, James, katie and logan kind of shocked of course, when Maria threw up all over Kendall at the moment._

_Maria burst into tears. "I didn't mean to"wailed Maria._

_"Kendall, go get clean up"said james waving his hand._

_Kendall gently putting Maria down in the bathroom area._

_They added an extra bathroom in their apartment (meaning in their own bedroom area)._

_Katie ended up helping Maria bathe._

_Kendall ended up taking a shower in the meantime._

_Logan, James and Carlos were cleaning the mess that had taken place in the family room area. But! They could hear Maria wailing in the bathroom that Katie was helping her with._

_Kendall comes out of his bedroom with a change of clean clothes._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

_It's been at least over 3 days since Maria had gotten sick on her father-Kendall Knight._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were at the studio-knowing that Gustavo would blow a gasket if they missed any more time._

_How Kendall really wanted to stay with his daughter who at the moment wasn't doing so good right now._

_How Carlos wanted to see his twins growing up too-since they are at daycare._

_Rina and Christian are 1 years old right now._

_Katie Knight is 17 years old._

_Ms. Knight-kendall and katie's mom is no longer alive in this story._

_Stephanie King Garcia is back at work now-as an actress-with Camille Roberts. To help her husband make money-since it wasn't fair he was making money for his family._

_Gustavo had big news to tell the guys._

_"Gustavo, Can we at least take a break now?"asked Carlos groaning._

_Gustavo turning around in his chair in private office. "No, I have important first to share with you guys"answered Gustavo._

_"What's the important news that we had to be here this early in the morning?"asked James yawning._

_Boys had to get up at 4:00am in the morning._

_"Your going back on tour-worldwide"exclaimed Gustavo standing up._

_"WHAT"Shouted Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall at once._

_Gustavo taken back by the shouting. _

_"Gustavo! How long are we going? There's no way I'm leaving my family behind"shouted Carlos standing up now._

_Logan and Kendall nodding their heads now._

_Gustavo thinking a moment._

_Kelly answers the question being asked. "10 months"answered Kelly out loud._

_"Gustavo, we can't leave Maria behind"answered Logan pointing it out._

_Gustavo gives the boys a look in the face. "Get your sister to look after Maria, because there's no way she's going to go on tour with you. I can see Stephanie-with Rina and Christian going with Carlos"said Gustavo at once._

_Kendall stands up now does the only think he could think of the time. He turns towards his bandmates and husband in the face. "I QUIT"Shouted Kendall and storms out of the office in a flash._

_Gustavo, Kelly, Logan, James and Carlos looked at each other in the face._

_"Ok, We didn't see that coming"murmured Kelly._

_Logan races out of the studio to go fine his husband._

_James and Carlos nod their heads together-knowing when their leader made his mind at the moment-there's no going back to it._

_"Gustavo, Think it's for the best we take a break as a band. Carlos, Logan and Kendall have family to worried about first"said James._

_Gustavo didn't say anything at first._

_Carlos points something out to the man. "You need to know that Kendall wouldn't leave his daughter behind, since Maria doesn't have Jo in her life anymore. You need to face the fact we all need some time off"said Carlos walking out of the studio._

_James walks after Carlos in a flash._

_(4 days later)_

_News Flash_

_Big Time Rush is no longer going to be a band anymore until further notice._

_Resources say that the Logan and Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia want to spend more time with their family members._

_Author's Note:_

_Should I write a sequel to this story? Let me know if you have a title for it._


End file.
